


DENIAL AKA 307 ALTERNATE DAMN ENDING

by lesbians_and_puns



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, FUCK YOU JASON
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 15:50:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6158695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbians_and_puns/pseuds/lesbians_and_puns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>my tumblr is lesbiansandpuns, come and be angry with me</p></blockquote>





	DENIAL AKA 307 ALTERNATE DAMN ENDING

THEY FINISHED HAVING SEX AND LEXA SAID "I LOVE YOU"

AND CLARKE SAID "I LOVE YOU TOO"

AND THEY LIVED HAPPILY FOR EVER FUCKING AFTER

BOOM. OUT.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is lesbiansandpuns, come and be angry with me


End file.
